The goal of our research is to enhance understanding of the behavior of interfacial systems having relevance to biology. We are using a wide variety of methods including H1 and C13 NMR, spin labels, UV-VIS spectroscopy, and kinetics to study water diqpersed in hydrocarbon solvents, micellar systems, interfacial proton transfers, gels, liposomes, and reaction mechanisms in aprotic solvents. We are attempting to answer such questions such as: What is the activity of water at the surface of a micelle? What is the polarity of the Stern layer of a micelle? Is molecular motion restricted in the center of a micelle? What is the reactivity of organic compounds entrapped in the cavities of a molecular sieve? How are organic compounds selectively solvated in solvent mixtures? How does association of surfactants with biomolecules affect the motion of the surfactants? What role does the anion play when a proton is transfered from an amine salt to a free amine?